My biology teacher
by pukcuf
Summary: Bella is the student assistant for biology, she needs to help her biology teacher on a little hands on work after school.....first fanfic so give a try? D ONE-SHOT BxE


I dont own twilight it all belongs to stephenie meyers =D

**dfsnlsd....this is my first fanfic so i think that it will explain somenoobie things in this? anyways try and enjoy!** XD

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DING DING DING!

As I was walking out of the class room a cool voice stopped me and I felt my nipple harden

"Isabella, can I please have a minute of your time? "

"Yes, sir" stepping aside so people can walk pass me

When everyone was out he close the door and locks it

"Isabella, since you're the student assistant for biology could you please come after school and help me with a little hands on work?" using his most sexiest voice causing my legs make weak and making me arouse

"Of course sir, what pleases you"

"Really?" lifting my chin and facing him

Seeing his emerald green eyes behind his glasses then he crushes his mouth with mine.

I kiss him back with all of my passion as he begs for the entrance to my mouth. As I opened my mouth he attacked my tongue and tried to eat me out. I grab his messy hair and pull him closer to deepen the kiss. Finally I broke the kiss and gasp for air.

As I could only hear out panting in the classroom

"You have been a naught girl haven't you Bella?"

"O yes, Mr. Cullen do I get my punishment?" looking at him under my lashes

He sighed and said "after school my love, I got a class to teach now. You don't want me to get tease by my students do you?"

"Of course not Mr. Cullen, I will come after school and help you with some hands on work." Nibbling on my lower lips and grabbing his crouch causing him to yelp

"Now love us really need to go see you after school." As he gave me a peck on the lips and left the class room

I collected my books and walked towards my next class p.e, god I hate p.e biology is a lot better than sport!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After school…

As I grab my bag from my locker and hurried to the biology office as I opened the door

"BANG!" Edward landed on top of me

"Edward is there something wrong? Scared if he was sick or something

"Bella! I am so sick of the girls in my classes! Especially the Tanya girl she keeps on trying to get my attention!"

"Am sorry Edward if you want to you can quit this job"

"No! I want to see you everyday" as he let me sit up and I cuddle him letting his head on my chest and he start moving his face in my breast

I let out a moan and ask him to stop but he just grabs me closer

"Bella just let me bit Edward for a moment please?"

"Of course Hun anything for you" he got up and closes the door behind him and I hear a click

I stood up and lean against the desk when Edward put his famous crooked _smile and walked towards me, leaving his glasses on the floor. He pushes me onto the desk and pins me with his weight._

_Then he started to kiss me as I slowly put my arms around him and pull him to deepen the kiss_. His kisses started to travel down my body as he ripped my shirt making my buttons fly off and I gasp.

When he saw my black bra he smirk at me and looked into my eye as I only saw lust in his eyes. He smirks at me once more and rip my bra leaving my breast open for him to attack.

"Prefect" he murmured and bit my nipple already harden and waiting for him. As he cupped my breast with his hands every time he suck, licked or bit I moan louder making my mind lost in pleasure.

When he stopped I saw his pants had a tent as Edward moving away from me to quickly undress and I immediate miss his heat and height on top of me.

When he stood nuke in front of me as his dick stood proudly up as every second I looked at it made me more turn on. I leap off the bed and stood with my knees as I took him in my hand stoking his length causing making a throat groan. I greedily put him into my mouth trying to suck all the taste from his dick, he taste so good I couldn't get enough on his cock as I lick and suck his head. His moan and pants filled the room as i start bobbing my head, his hand pulling my hair closer to him. When I relax my throat I let it hit the back of my throat as he moan even louder and cum in my mouth. I swallowed every single drop of his salty cum and kissed on the top of his head.

"Bella you are going to be the death of me" he said in a breathless sexy voice making my panties even are drench.

"Bella Bella, I can even smell you here" causing me to blush as he impatiently push his hands into my panties. And pulling off them as I arched my back, wanting his fingers.

"Bella what do you want?" his rough voice turning me even more on as he cupped my sex

"You Edward please!"As I plead in frustration and bucking my pussy to his hand trying to get as much friction as I can but he takes his hand off me and said

"Patience love, you need to tell me details I don't know what goes in your head."

"I want you Edward I want you to touch me! Your fingers in my pussy, finger fucking me, make me screaming your name! Edward please!" as I scream in frustration my pussy aching to be touched

"Your command is my wish" As he pushes his finger into my hot core my mind lost in pleasure again, his touch his breathe making everything hot

As his fingers thrusts into me moaning in pleasure, soon he add two then three finger making me scream

"Bella you are so wet, oh god your pussy is so tight they are just squeezing me fingers like they are my dick!" in his low rough voice and stroking himself in the same rhythm fingering me causing me to burn even more

"Ahhh… Edward please, HMMmmmm…. Oh my god don't you d-- Edward I am cumming! EDWARDDDD! I scream his name out as I rode out of my climax and Edward cumming in his hand.

I close my eyes and waiting for lungs to get some air as Edward was heavily pants as well.

When Edward came down from his orgasm he position himself between my legs as he lean forward and kisses me with passion. I could feel his hard as a rock dick on my stomach.

"Edward please I want you inside me" I whispered

Then I heard he rip a condom pack and slip it on him, thanks god he remembered it.

Edward positioned him at my pussy and whisper into my ear "Why do I yearn to make love to you so much?"

Then slowly push into me as I made a long throaty moan, when he was in all the way he stopped and waited for me to adjust to his size then started moving again.

I felt bliss the friction his cock was making was driving me crazy! I moan his name in pleasure and felt inside my stomach something was building as thing big and I needed to release it

"Ahhh...edwardd please faster….harder! Oh god Edward!" I beg him as he gave me a groan and started to thrust as fast and hard as he could I was scream grabbing anything to hold. Then I dig my nail into Edward's back that made him let out a low groan

"Bella your pussy is so tight so dripping wet for me!"

My hips bucked toward him, meeting his every thrust as I close my eyes tightly seeing stars behind my eyelids as I felt like I was going to explode

"Love cum with me"

"Oh my god, Edward i am going to cum! FUCKKK!" My walls tightened around dick milking as my orgasm sent him over the edge

Edward drop on top of me then rolled to the side so he would crush me, burring his face into my hair wrapping his arm around me pulling me closer as my head on his chest listening its heart beat.

"I love you" he whispers into my ear"

"I love you too" i have ever felt so loved before.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**so thats it i hope you did enjoy it and review if you like to? even if you tell me is crap so something at least i will know wat i need to work on? =D**


End file.
